


Chirp Chirp

by xserenity



Series: JayDick Week 2017 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Captured, Dick Grayson is evil, He has a bit of an agenda, M/M, Mental Instability, Mirrorverse, One-Sided Attraction, Robin!Jay, Slight Violence, What-If, robin!jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xserenity/pseuds/xserenity
Summary: An innocent little bird attracts a bit of attention. Well, maybe not just a bit.





	Chirp Chirp

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - Mirrorverse  
> ...what if their roles / personalities are switched? Evil!Dick and a Robin!Jay  
> Less about romance and more about the instability of Dick and his inner thoughts.

There was something peculiar about the young bird following Batman around, gliding through the skyline in his bright colors of reds, greens and yellows. Something that seemed to pop out to him, attracting him to the small crime fighter named Robin. Was it the way he carried himself, full of confidence and smirking as he chirped energetically? Or was it the way he fought? Fierce and sharp, a fighter who could throw a perfect punch with enough brute force to knock an opponent larger than him out.

The bird, in more ways than one, was attracting Dick’s attention and he found himself gravitating towards the Robin. He was being whisked away by his sweet lullaby. He couldn't pinpoint the exact reason for his interest, but all he knew was that he wanted to steal Batman’s little pet for himself just to spite him and _maybe_ , he would do that.

\----

“Who are you?” The little bird squeaked, thrashed about as Dick had him pinned to the ground. Was sitting on his back as he pushed Robin flat on the cold cement floor, had a knee shoveling deep into his lower back. 

“Your new master.” Dick grinned devilishly and roughly grabbed the Robin’s arms, pulled it behind his back as he tied his wrists together with a rope. 

“I don’t need—ugh—I have a partner!” He cried, twisted and turned, struggling to shake Dick off as the man was much larger and taller than the tiny bird.

Dick clicked his tongue and flipped him onto his back so that he could see the young boy's face, see the grimace and troubled expression filtering onto those fine features of his. “Oh dear Robin, you don’t understand,” he smirked, pulled out a knife hidden behind his back, and unsheathed it. “You’re _mine_  now.” He murmured, eyes dark and heavy as he brought the sharp edge, glistening in the light, to the bird’s cheek. “Batman’s not getting you back,” he groaned and trailed the tip down, slowly sliced his skin open as small specks of blood oozed out.

Robin whimpered, squeezed his eyes shut, clearly scared. Dick could feel the slight tremor ripple through his body, the smell of fear permeating the air and a warmth pooled at the pit of his stomach, feeling oddly satisfied. “Little bird is afraid?” 

“ _No,_ ” he hissed, trying to appear brave, but he wasn't very convincing. Not with the way his lips quivered and how a sheen of sweat was slowly creeping its way onto his face. “I’m not,” he said, tone sharp and firm, was being such a good little boy. 

“It’s okay to be afraid,” Dick teased as he sliced another cut on the opposite side of the one he’d created, mirroring his handiwork. “I know I’m scary.”

“ _No!_ ” Robin shouted and kicked his legs up hoping he could throw Dick off but the man had him firmly pinned to the ground, legs squeezed around his hips. 

“Oh dear.” Dick dropped the knife to the ground and leaned forward, pressed his hands to Robin’s shoulders to keep him still. “I think we’re going to have to leave soon.” And quickly, he jerked to his feet, lifted Robin up with ease and tossed him over his shoulders. He kept a firm arm at the bend of his knees to keep from dropping the young man as he was still struggling to break free. “I can smell the Bat coming.” 

Suddenly, the little bird started to flail harder, banged his fists against Dick’s back as he kicked his legs up and down, wiggling about with as much strength as he could to cause Dick to lose his grip on him. 

“ _Batman!_ ” The boy shouted, screamed at the top of his lungs for the Dark Knight. 

“ _Nuh uh uh_ ,” Dick punched him on the side roughly, right in the gut and caused him to groan in pain, wheezed loudly. “No shouting for help.” The pressure had done him in  _hard_  and Robin was withering in pain, breathless as he struggled to breath. “Well, let’s be on our way,” Dick tapped his butt gently and quickly tossed Robin in the back of his car, jumped to the driver’s seat and sped away before the Batman could find him. 

Robin was still attempting to fight back, shouting at him, tossing out profanity and cursing him to hell, but none of that bothered Dick. He didn’t care what he said, shrugged his shoulders as he reached for the stereo and cranked up the volume, filtering loud music throughout the car. The boy had tears on his face, eyes glaring at Dick from behind as he grit his teeth and kicked his chair. It was clear as day that the young bird was afraid, scared that he would never make it home and yet, there was a bit of hope in him. Hope that Batman would save him. 

Though Dick would never allow that to happen. He was going to keep him all to himself, and continue playing this little charade of his with Batman. Planned to slowly destroy him by hurting his little pet and to punish Batman for failing to save his parents. 

“Don’t worry little bird,” Dick grinned ominously as he glanced back through the rear view mirror. “I’ll treat you right.” 

And the little bird cried, choked on his tears as he sobbed loudly.


End file.
